Gangut
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Oktyabrskaya Revolyutsiya) Seasonal Quotes Character Appearance *She has a brown reddish eyes and long grey hair, along with a hairclip on her left sidelock, also a noticable scar can be seen on her left upper cheek, and wears a white peaked cap with black visor. She wears a red button-up shirt and a black pleated skirt with a double stripe on it. She also wears a long white jacket and a pair of black shoulder belt with an anchor accessory attached on her belt, along with another belt surrounding on bottom of the edge of her jacket, a pair of black gloves, some pantyhose and a pair of black boots. She also comes with a smoke pipe. *In her Oktyabrskaya Revolyutsiya remodel, parts of her outfit turns red, including the visor on her cap, her jacket's shoulders, and her cuff sleeves. *As Gangut Dva, her jacket is worn as a cape over her shoulder, revealing most of her red undershirt, a pair of torpedoes that can be seen underneath her jacket and her cap is recolored to be completely black. Personality *A bit old-fashion, addressing the Admiral as 貴様 (Kisama), a very polite phrase in ancient Japan, but could also refer to the enemy when confronting. *She occasionally inserts Russian words into her speech. Notes *Spring 2017 Event E-5 Clear Reward. *Gangut is the first true Soviet ship that had been implemented in the game; While Verniy is technically a Russian ship, she originated as Hibiki which was built and served in Japan before the end of the war. *Gangut is the second player-aligned battleship after Bismarck Drei to have torpedoes as part of her armament, allowing her to perform closing phase torpedo attacks. She loses this ability as Oktyabrskaya Revolyutsiya, but regains it upon remodeling to Gangut Dva. **Unlike Bismarck Drei however, Gangut cannot use torpedo equipment. *While all of Gangut's variants are considered "Fast Battleships" under branching rules, her base speed is "Slow". This means that while Gangut can be used in fleet compositions requiring Fast Battleships (such as in the Escort Fleet of a Combined Fleet), her slow speed will make her ineligible for routes requiring a 'Fast' fleet. Trivia *Both the lead ship (though in Russia, Sevastopol is considered the lead; all four were laid down on the same day), and last of her class to be finished and put into service in late December 1914. *Named after the 1714 Battle of Gangut, though she would be renamed Oktyabrskaya Revolyutsiya (October Revolution) after the Soviet Revolution of 1917. *During the First World War her combat activity was restricted to a few minelayer screening operations, and she never met the enemy. *Was rebuilt and modernized during the 1930s, and took part in a bombardment in the Winter War before being recalled. She spent much of the Second World War providing fire support in several battles, including the Siege of Leningrad. *Gangut was reclassified as a training battleship in 1954, and was slowly scrapped from 1956 to 1958. *She and her sisters were among the fastest battleships of their generation, designed for 23 knots and significantly exceeding that figure on their trials, but by the time of World War II this was in line with the older slow ships like Ise and Nagato-class. This is reflected in her in-game classification as Fast Battleship with Slow speed. *Launched on 24 September 1911 and formally commissioned on 20 June 1914 while still fitting out, not being put into actual service until 22 December 1914, she is currently the oldest ship in Kantai Collection, breaking Kongou's previous record of being launched on 18 May 1912 and commissioned on 16 August 1913. *Some Japanese and English literature claims she was renamed back from Oktyabrskaya Revolyutsiya to Gangut in year 1942, and this is also reflected in her remodelling status and lines in Kancolle. However there are no supporting evidence about the claim from other reliable/first hand Russian or English sources. *She is the first ship to receive a "Dva" upgrade. **''Dva'' (два) is Russian for two. *Gangut's second name, Oktyabrskaya Revolutsiya, was to be used for the planned fifth ship of the ''Kirov''-class nuclear powered battlecruisers (the fifth ship was then known as Fleet Admiral of the Soviet Union Kuznetsov or Dzerzhinsky in reports) before her name was changed again to Kuznetsov; she was ultimately cancelled on 4 October 1990 and never built. *Gangut has a noticable scar at her left upper cheek, as she was badly damaged after 3 bombs knocked out her 2 turrets in February 21st, 1942. She was struck again in the night of 4th and 5th April 1942 by Heinkel He 111 from KG 4 (Kampfgeschwader 4 "General Wever"). Category:Gangut Class Category:World War II Survivors Category:Battleships Category:IRN Vessels